Heroes Elite: Transformers: Animated: Timeswarped
Heroes Elite: Transformers: Animated: Timeswarped is the eighth special event of Heroes Elite. Premiere Date: ???, 2016 Plot: It's been days since Ash and Starfire's departures, and the Teen Titans have changed, and Hellboy is trying his best at being leader, when suddenly they discover Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Blurr and Arcee have been betrayed by Sentinel Prime, who in reality is the real Megatron now controlling Cybertron, and Optimus meets even more betrayal from a friend he had healed. Characters: *Heroes Elite: **Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) **Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) **Hellboy (Ron Perlman) **Thundercats: ***Lion-O (Will Friedle) ***Tygra (Matthew Mercer) ***Cheetra (Pauley Perrette) ***Panthro (Kevin Michael Richardson) ***WilyKit and WilyKat (Madeleine Hall and Eamon Pirruccello) ***Snarf (Satomi Körogi) **Manhattan Clan: ***Goliath (Keith David) ***Hudson (Edward Asner) ***Broadway (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Lexington (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) ***Brooklyn (Jeff Bennett) ***Bronx (Frank Welker) ***Angela (Bridgette Bako) ***Fu-Dog ***Katana (Kim Mai Guest) ***Nashville ***Egwardo ***Othello (Michael Dorn) ***Desdemona (CCH Pounder) ***Eliza Maza (Salli Richardson) **Teen Titans: after Robin and Jericho's betrayal, and Starfire, Raven, Jinx and Wally's departure, there were changes in the group, Wonder Girl, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Titans East have become the new core members ***Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Lacey Chalbert) - the new leader of the Titans replacing Robin after he was exposed as a glory hog and a womanizer ***Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) ***Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) - becomes tireless without Raven not getting his jokes after she joined the Pokesquad ***Roy Harper/Speedy (Mike Irwin) ***Garth/Aqualad (Will Wheaton) ***Karen Beecher/Bumblebee (T'keyah Meyah) ***Mas y Menos (Freddie Rodriguez) **Autobots: ***Optimus Prime (David Kaye) - regrets not realizing Sentinel is actually the Real Megatron, but when he gained courage to stop Megatron and Ultra Magnus, he takes his rightful place as Cybertron's true commander. ***Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) ***Ratchet (Corey Burton) ***Arcee (Susan Blu) ***Bulkhead (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Blurr (John Moschitta) **Ninja Turtles: ***Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) ***Donatello (Sam Riegel) ***Raphael (Greg Abbey) ***Michaelangelo (Wayne Grayson) **Avengers: ***Captain America (Brian Bloom) ***Iron Man (Eric Loomis) ***Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) ***Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) ***Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) ***Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) ***Hawkeye (Chris Cox) ***Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) ***Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) ***Vision (Peter Jessop) ***Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) **Eric the Spellbinder (Andrew Garfield) **Kyra (Drew Barrymore) *Sari Sumdac (Tara Strong) - realizes her biological parents were Megaton and Xylene. After learning that, she is overwhelmed with grief. *Isaac Sumdac (Tom Kenny) *Ash Ketchum/Ashemis Prime (Matthew Broderick) - helps his former team stop Megatron *Misty Ketchum/Star-Prime (Jodi Benson) - aids Ash Villains: *Decepticons: **Megatron/Sentinel Prime (Clancy Brown/Townsend Coleman) - the main antagonist as usual like in Megatron Rising, A Bridge Too Close and Endgame, only this time he reveals him as posing as Sentinel Prime as he exposed Cynatron stealing his identity, and that he made a deal with Ultra Magnus to make him his successor in exchange Magnus would become the Commander of Cybertron, his goal is to claim his right as Master of Cybertron, while he is Ultra Magnus' successor, he revealed to Optimus that he was the one who left Elita-1 for dead and got her mutated in Along Came a Spider, he also revealed to Bumblebee and Bulkhead that he was the one who told Longarm Prime/Shockwave to spy on the Autobots covering him in Autobot Camp, he revealed to Ratchet that he was the one who hired Lockdown in Thrill of the Hunt and revealed that he was the one who orchastrated every trick in the book in Five Servos of Doom, because he knew Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl and Ratchet would stand in the way of his plans, he admitted to Optimus that he was jealous of him because of his love for Elita 1. ***Britney Xylene/Mother Decepticon (Angelina Jolie) - Megatron's wife ***Gelvarod (Tim Curry) - Megatron's son **Starscream (Tom Kenny) - revived by the real Megatron through the use of Dark Energon **Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson) **Lugnut (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Black Arachnia (Cree Summer) - realizes Sentinel's true colors while trying to alternate her past and helps Optimus defeats Megatron, and apologizes for her arrogance. **Shockwave (Corey Burton) **Lockdown (Lance Henrikson) - revealed to be a former Autobot who was just as Megatron was by Megatronus **Waspinator (Tom Kenny) - becomes a king in a Prehistoric world. **Ultra Magnus (Jeff Bennett) - revealed that he made a deal with Megatron to let him be his successor while running Cybertron, in exchange, he would become a commander. *Cynatron/Fake Megatron (Corey Burton) - the Utrom who posed as Megatron who played the Decepticons for suckers by a mechasuit, like he played Team Rocket for suckers by the same way he deceived the Decepticons., he was given the same fate Starscream was given in Transformers: The Movie, which is being zapped but since he is an Utrom escapes like a coward. Aliens used: ??? Quotes: *Optimus Prime: Sentinel, what are you doing? *Sentinel Prime: (Megatron's voice) Fool, there was never a Sentinel Prime, we are the same person he and I, (starts showing his true form by using a device) I am Megatron! *Cynatron: Megatron, is that you? *Megatron: Here's a hint, Cynatron! (Zaps him) *Optimus Prime: You've been posing as Sentinel, for how long? *Megatron: It was never that easy, Optimus, I knew you and your friends would stand in my way, so that's why I did it all, I was the one to bring Elita-1 to that Spider infested world to set you up, and Bumblebee, Bulkhead, I was the one who made their partnership all possible, and Ratchet, I was the one who sent Lockdown after Arcee, and if only Prowl were here to see this, that I was the one who sent Lockdown at him as well by the Chronosphere. *Optimus Prime: Why did you do all this? *Megatron: I wanted to be number one, Prime, to show how I used the Chronosphere to Alternate Time. - *Ben: We have to protect Ultra Magnus, he's the key to all this! *Ultra Magnus: Indeed I am, what you must realize my fellow Autobots is that The Matrix didn't pick me, so for the sake of Cybertron, and my right as leader, a deal had to be made.....with Megatron! (throws his hammer at Hellboy) - *Ultra Magnus: Begin the Technodrive on the Space Station *Optimus Prime: Ultra Magnus, stop! *Ultra Magnus: Forgive me (starts to reveal he cheated and alternate it so he would become supreme commander, as he ends the Time Window, after that Optimus starts chasing him and he fights back) *Optimus Prime: Why Ultra Magnus, why? *Ultra Magnus: Because the Matrix didn't pick me, it would only work if we work with the Decepticons! *Optimus Prime: It's not the way, we have to protect the humans! *Ultra Magnus: How lost you are, Optimus, on Cybertron, we were gods, and here, we are machines, let the humans perish or serve us! (walks away) You're lucky I didn't kill you, yet! *Optimus Prime: It's not over. - *Ben: Hey, Ash, how's the honeymoon to Tamaran? *Ash: It was Exemplary! *Rex: cool! - *Ultra Magnus: (defeated at the end of the battle) Optimus, all I ever wanted was to be the commander, you must see why I betrayed you. *Optimus Prime: You didn't betray me, you betrayed yourself! *Ultra Magnus: No, Optimus (Optimus pushes Magnus into the Warphole with Megatron) *Optimus Prime: (after banishing Magnus, he faces the group) I'm sorry my friends, I should've never realized Ultra Magnus would do a stunt like this, and that Megatron would be jealous. *Ben: well Kevin and Paradox alternated everything. *Rex: I was betrayed too. *Hellboy: just don't push your gears in a bunch. *Lion-O: leadership is earned and you've earned it! *Goliath: Agreed! *Star-Prime: Ash what do you....? *Ash: Prime, you were right about Gary, so he'll be back. *Optimus Prime: You might be correct, Ash, he will and we'll be ready! Trivia: *It is partially based on Transformers: The Movie, with elements showing the real Megatron destroying Cynatron's mechasuit, and elements from Transformers: Dark of the Moon, showing that Ultra Magnus had made a deal with the Decepticons. Category:Movies